


Amsa (Sorry) Station

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OngNiel Week - Day 1, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Ong Seongwu's dream is unforgettable.Ong Seongwu's embarrassment is undeniable.





	Amsa (Sorry) Station

**Author's Note:**

> Too much excitement for #OngnielWeek lead me to this. After knowing the first concept, I already had my prompt in mind. I couldn't believe I would write it during office hours.
> 
> It's just a very short one but I hope you all enjoy reading this. :)

It was already past ten in the evening. Seongwu was so thankful to the high almighty power somewhere up there for catching the last train. He decided to take a nap since his station was the last stop.

He was welcomed to the dream land that looked like he was on the set of Katy Perry's California Gurls MV. He wondered around in his dream while humming the chorus part of the said song since it had became the background music. He kept on walking until he saw someone sitting on a cotton candy throne, munching jellies and gummy bears with a playful smile on his face that hid his chinky eyes and had a bling bling made of gold chocolate.

 

"Greetings, Loved ones! Let's take a journey!" said the man sitting on his cotton candy throne with a  _ 'Snoop Samoyed' _ engraved on his sweet candy cane.

 

Seongwu couldn't believe his dream. He found it so weird, even that man named Snoop Samoyed but still a cutie on his eyes because he really looked like a human form of a Samoyed.

 

"Ahm, I already checked that whole place so I think I'm done with my journey?" Seongwu responded, still confused. The man named Snoop Samoyed stopped eating his jellies, kept his gaze and waited for Seongwu to say something he expected.

 

"You should start singing then!" Snoop Samoyed shook his head at first but then cheered when the background music had returned.

 

Seongwu, out of reflex and shock, begun to sing the first stanza of California Gurls.

 

_ "I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild there must be something in the water. Sipping gin and juice.." _

 

Seongwu got carried away and sang the whole song before Snoop Samoyed did his rap part at the end. They danced happily but Seongwu lost his balance and tripped on the strawberry milk lake. Snooped Samoyed laughed before he helped him stand and wiped the strawberry milk on his face gently. Seongwu couldn't help not to blush as he kept on staring at the latter's face. He could feel the heat starting to take effect on his cheeks but hoped that Snoop Samoyed would not noticed since he was still covered with strawberry milk.

 

Seongwu was about to break away from Snoop Samoyed's hold to hide the blush on his cheeks when he felt someone was patting his soft cheeks, waking him from his nap that turned into a deep sleep.

 

"Excuse me, dude, wake up! We have reached Amsa, the last station?" Some unknown man with a familiar voice that he heard before woke Seongwu up. He could still feel the gentle pat on his cheeks and slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face. He was shocked after realizing that he slept on someone's shoulder and even drooled on someone's sleeves and that someone was in his short sweet dream who was named Snoop Samoyed.

 

"Snoop Samoyed! I'm sorry, oh my god!" Seongwu stood up. He really wanted to run when he noticed that they were the only people inside and had finally reached the last station.

 

"What? I only know Snoop Dog but he changed his name to Snoop lion? Ahm, let's go before the door closed." The stranger said, stopping himself not to laugh and grabbed Seongwu's arm towards the door. When they were outside the station, Seongwu broke the silence, swallowed his embarrassment and asked the stranger something.

 

"Is this your station too?"

 

The man he called Snoop Samoyed looked at him without any remorse and even smiled at him.

 

"Nope, my station was two stops before Amsa but your head was so heavy I couldn't stand up."

 

Seongwu's eye got bigger after hearing what the stranger said. He wanted the ground to eat him alive just to get away from another embarrassment.

 

"I'm  really sorry. Let me hail you a cab! I am so sorry." He grabbed his phone from his pocket to call for a cab but the good stranger who really looked like a Samoyed stopped him by holding his hand. Seongwu thought that the other man was too comfortable touching him in just a short span of time but it was not a big deal for him.

 

"No need, I was just joking!" The stranger said to Seongwu, still holding his hand, stopping him from using his phone.

 

"You were joking that you missed your stops?" Seongwu asked.

 

"No, I was joking that your head was heavy! I was just amazed that you were humming something while you were sleeping earlier and it's cute." The stranger explained and became a little shy of saying that Seongwu was cute.

 

"Did I really do that? Oh my god. How many times did I embarrass myself in front of you. Just let me get you a cab so we can go home and never see each other again. I want the ground to swallow me alive." Seongwu talked  so fast like a rifle.

 

"Fine, hail me a cab so we can go home but can we see each other again? Not just in your dreams? I mean you called me Snoop Samoyed after waking up so I assumed I was there and the fact that many people said that I really resemble to a Samoyed which I find accurate?" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

 

"Okay, okay. Let's go out Snoo-" Seongwu looked at the stranger who foun his sleep humming cute, and finally gave up because he couldn't say no to that puppy face, waiting for him to agree on what he said. He was supposed to call him Snoop Samoyed again but the other man cut him off.

 

"Daniel, Kang Daniel. I think if you want me to forget what happened earlier, it's best for you to stop calling me that. And you are? unless you want me to call you Sleep hummerer, you know...because you hum in your sleep?" The man named Daniel grinned after seeing Seongwu blushed, and started to move his broad shoulders like he was dancing.

 

"Don't dare call me that! I'm Seongwu, okay? Ong Seongwu. Come on Daniel! Don't dance, please! You're not helping me forget my dream!" Seongwu turned his back on Daniel and started walking because  of continuous embarrassment

.

"Oh, wow, Seongwu? I was dancing in your dream too?" Daniel asked but Seongwu was already in the stairs. He ran after him so they could walk together in the same phase.


End file.
